


Home

by Izzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different people had different meaning on what do they call... home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Normal people would probably get tired and give up. They would probably say they'd made a mistake and backed out from it.   
  
Because it was too hard.   
  
In his case, it might be true. Being part of two groups while also active in his dramas. As well as the side activities in between, all those variety shows, music shows, concerts, what else...? How could one person have the energy to do all that but still can keep up the good spirit and be able to smile later. After everything is done.   
  
Other people would have fall. But he won't. Because even if he wanted too, his body would refuse to give up.   
  
No matter how long the journey took, his legs would still continue to move. Even if his body screamed for rest, even if his legs threatened to break under his weight. He would continue to walk, even if it killed him.   
  
Not saying that at times he doesn’t feel weak. Not like he never felt like giving up and run away. Not like he never wished for less tiresome life.    
  
And then his mum would call, telling him she loved him.    
  
And then he’d return home, and unsuspectingly; all or some of his band mates would be there.   
  
Waiting for him.   
  
Somehow, suddenly all the ache of the world bearing on his body would disappear.   
  
“You’re late,” Pi would say.   
  
“I’m craving for yakiniku suddenly, let’s go!” Yuuchan would suddenly say.   
  
And everyone else, even he would not be able to note down every word that they’ve said.    
  
Sometimes his other friends that weren’t part of his group would be there as well. But still the intentions were the same. Somehow, it felt warm.   
  
This was home. He couldn’t possibly imagine a different life that he could have lived.  _This_  was his life. Even if it gets tiring. Even if it felt like it could sap all of his strength. This was his  _home_ . This is where he belonged. This is what he had loved to do.   
  
He would never regret taking this path in his life.   
  
Never.   
  
Then suddenly he felt a hard slap at the back of his head. He turned around to find Hina-chan frowning at him.   
  
“Oi, where were you daydreaming—ah! Can you still call it daydreaming when it’s already night?” Hina started to ponder by himself as he turned to find his other friends looking at him, smiling at him.   
  
Nishikido Ryo couldn’t help but smile sheepishly.   
  
_This is home..._


End file.
